punishment
by angstqueen13
Summary: para cada ato existe uma consequência. para cada crime, uma pena. que motivo poderia ser tão perturbador a ponto de te separar da pessoa que você mais ama?


Ela não tinha _provas_, mas Olivia Benson tinha certeza de que sua mãe havia bebido na noite em que foi estuprada.

Bebido e se sentido exatamente como ela se sentia naquele instante. Pensando no quão ridículas e inúteis eram certas barreiras e obstáculos; fossem aqueles naturais, derivados do instinto de preservação do ser humano, fossem os que alguém estabelecia a si mesmo, por questões de moral, de dever, do que quer que fosse. Claro que a tentativa frustrada de cortar os laços com ele depois de sete anos ajudava. Era tão irônico. Se afastar porque estavam próximos demais, apenas para descobrir que não podia viver sem Elliot. E não foi sequer uma grande descoberta emocional, mas um fato simples e banal. Um _fato_. Reencontrá-lo depois de alguns dias. Tornar a orbitar em volta dele e, então, simplesmente voltar atrás sem conflito algum, como se fosse a coisa certa a fazer, como se o Universo a empurasse de volta porque o lugar dela era, naturalmente, ao lado dele.

Pelo visto, havia outra coisa ainda mais forte em seu sangue.

Ela sabia que o amava. Havia descoberto há algum tempo. O fracasso do rompimento apenas a havia feito tomar consciência do quanto, e de como. De forma que, se por acaso algum bebê fosse concebido naquela noite, como na noite em que Serena Benson bebeu e também considerou completamente inútil o medo de atravessar o _campus_ sozinha, à noite, essa segunda criança não seria fruto de um ato de violência e violação mas do oposto exato. Deus. Ela estava mesmo alta. Pensando em bebês e Elliot. Quer dizer. Não que ela nunca houvesse pensado naquilo, mas agora estava _realmente_ considerando a hipótese. Culpa do álcool, de seu retorno... e dele, ali do outro lado da mesa, pequena demais, do bar. Aquela deviar ser, a princípio, uma comemoração pela volta, mas Elliot também parecia estar sendo afetado pela bebida e resolvido, uma vez mais, se lamentar pelo fim do casamento. Olivia não se importava. Estava com ele outra vez, e era aquilo. Naquela noite, estranhamente, ele não usava a raiva para mascarar a tristeza, o inconformismo e a sensação de fracasso que o fato de ter sido _deixado_ pela esposa lhe causavam. Pelo contrário: havia assumido exatamente o que sentia, e ela não conseguia vê-lo tão triste e abatido. Acabava sofrendo com ele. E mesmo que não sofresse, era injusto - só ela sabia o quanto a família era importante para ele, de forma que Olivia resolveu seguir os velhos e conhecidos passos pelo que devia ser a milésima vez:

"Talvez se vocês tentassem esquecer todos os erros e começar de novo..."

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não dá, Liv. Não dá. Acabou. Eu tenho simplesmente que... me conformar e seguir em frente."

"Mas é o que você quer, El?", ela teve de perguntar, porque resignação era o último sentimento presente no rosto dele.

Elliot suspirou e olhou para ela com alguma reprovação nos olhos azuis:

"Você sabe que não basta apenas que _uma pessoa_ queira, nesse tipo de situação...", ele tomou um gole de cerveja e concluiu com uma pergunta, "não sabe?", olhando fixamente para ela, agora, sem qualquer expressão no rosto.

Olivia deixou o ar escapar para fora de seus lábios muito lentamente. Tentando não demonstrar reação alguma. Mordeu o lábio. Imitou-o e levou seu copo à boca. E, por fim, respondeu que ele tinha razão. Mas ele não podia saber... podia? Ela tinha tomado tanto, tanto cuidado desde que descobriu o quanto o amava... por uma porção de razões que pareciam ridículas e inúteis naquele instante. Talvez ela não precisasse mais esconder, talvez não quisesse, talvez estivesse cansada e carente e simplesmente apaixonada demais. Ela ergueu os olhos. Ele continuava a fitá-la, sem piscar.

"Talvez eu deva olhar em volta pra começar de novo", ele murmurou, ainda sem expressão. Mais um gole de cerveja. Então, Elliot sorriu, revoltado e irônico, olhando para o fundo do copo. E quando ergueu os olhos para ela, nada mais havia de duro em sua expressão. Havia apenas reconhecimento, e possibilidade.

"Talvez", ela disse, por sua vez, concordando, e se perguntou se os olhos dela estariam olhando para ele de uma forma parecida.

Provavelmente estavam, se não de maneira mais intensa. Era tão patético. Só havia sido necessário uma mínima indireta de que ele a via de outra forma, e a bebida, para que Olivia passasse dos anos de negação ao flerte.

"Não vai ser difícil encontrar outra pessoa", ela disse, e então, murmurou a continuação do pensamento, "você é tão...", e havia tanto que ela queria dizer a ele que não soube por onde começar; e Olivia se sentiu ao mesmo tempo frustrada e aliviada quando ele pareceu não ouvir que ela tinha mais a dizer, olhou outra vez para o fundo de seu copo e resmungou:

"Não sei se vai ser a mesma coisa que foi com ela."

Todas as palavras a ponto de serem ditas voltaram outra vez para o fundo de seu coração, que pareceu diminuir consideravalmente. Aquilo era tão errado e tão injusto. Será que Elliot algum dia deixaria de amar Kathy? De pensar e de sofrer por ela? E se conformaria e realmente olharia em volta buscando um novo começo, e finalmente a veria? Ela, Olivia, amando-o tanto e apenas ali, esperando chegar sua vez. Mas não. Sua vida havia sido injusta desde antes mesmo dela nascer... e ela jamais reclamava. Não seria naquele instante que começaria a se lamentar. Mas não havia necessidade alguma de continuar ali.

"Aonde você vai, Liv?", ele perguntou, olhando meio assustado para ela, vestindo o casaco e colocando a bolsa no ombro.

"Pra casa. Já tive o suficiente por essa noite."

"Nesse caso, eu também vou", ele disse, seguindo-a pelo bar, depois até a rua, onde haviam estacionado os carros.

Ela parou, procurando as chaves na bolsa, o tempo todo sentindo os olhos dele sobre si. A presença dele, tão forte e fundamental, a apenas poucos centímetros de distância. Com as chaves na mão ela o encarou, pensando no que dizer ou mesmo se valia a pena dizer qualquer coisa. Ele se adiantou e disse:

"Você não me parece exatamente em condições de dirigir", e sorriu, apanhando as chaves da mão dela. "Podemos vir pegar seu carro amanhã."

Ela queria objetar mas o álcool em seu sangue fazia todas as suas resoluções oscilarem e de repente o desejo era outra vez maior que a frustração. Quando se sentou ao lado dele, no carro, ela jurava quase poder ver as pequenas ondas de eletricidade transitando entre seu corpo e o dele. Era como ser puxada por um grande elástico, que os afastara ao máximo apenas para aproximá-los como nunca. Quando ele olhava para ela sua vontade era simplesmente beijá-lo, mas ela não demorou a concluir que havia sido uma péssima idéia deixar Elliot dirigir. Ele parecia estar mais alto do que ela, dirigindo muito rápido e não parando em dois sinais vermelhos.

"Elliot! Quero chegar inteira em casa, sabe. Está planejando matar nós dois esta noite?"

"Talvez", ele respondeu, com um ar de brincadeira, mas não havia nada de divertido naquela possibilidade, e nem mesmo no rosto dele se ela o analisasse bem. Apenas de assustador. "Mas, não. Não seria justo matar você, Liv", ele disse, suavemente, desacelerando um pouco.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Estava longe de se importar em morrer com ele. Ela sabia que não haveria vida após-Elliot.

Mas não ainda.

Ela queria pelo menos uma chance. De dizer, que fosse.

E podia ser agora, que o carro havia parado em frente ao prédio dela e ele estava olhando para ela outra vez. Seu estômago dava voltas estranhas, em nada relacionadas à quantidade que havia bebido.

"Me desculpa", ele pediu. "Era pra ser uma noite de comemoração, e não fiz mais do que reclamar."

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

"Você sabe que sempre vou estar aqui por você quando for preciso, El."

Ele suspirou, ergueu os olhos azuis, que pareciam perguntar se ela estaria mesmo. Olivia reafirmou com uma expressão decidida no rosto. Então, alguma coisa mudou nos olhos dele, que pareciam, agora, ver _dentro_ dela e refletir exatamente o que ela sentia. O mesmo desejo, a mesma atração, a mesma possibilidade. Ela estremeceu, e as voltas em seu estômago aumentaram ainda mais quando ele esticou um dedo e tocou uma mecha de seu cabelo.

"Está crescendo. Você devia usar sempre assim."

"E eu pensando que vocês, homens, não reparassem nessas coisas", ela sorriu sem se controlar, flertando outra vez. Era tão fácil agora, só os dois outra vez em um espaço muito apertado, tão apertado e tão próximos que ela inspirava o ar que ele havia acabado de expirar. E quando ele a olhava com interesse, outra vez, e com alguma coisa totalmente nova que jamais havia visto nos olhos dele.

"Ou talvez não", ele disse, ficando sério.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha numa pergunta muda.

"É tão mais fácil quando não tenho que me lembrar", ele suspirou, e se aproximou ainda mais e sussurrou: "que você é uma mulher", com uma voz rouca e grave, e ela sentiu o corpo dele, sólido, quente e necessário, se pressionando contra o dela, quando a boca dele alcançou sua orelha. O lábio superior roçou muito de leve o lóbulo da orelha dela e foi instantâneo: todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiaram. Então, ela sentiu a mão dele em sua nuca, e o imitou, tocando o pescoço dele com as pontas dos dedos, e suspirou. Era quente e forte e, mais impressionante do que tudo o mais, era _real_.

Então, ele começou a se afastar muito lentamente, mas ainda com os lábios bem próximos ao rosto dela. A respiração acelerada deixando um rastro quente em sua pele. Então os olhos azuis estavam bem em frente a seu rosto, e Olivia ainda conseguiu notar o quão sérios e intensos eles estavam, antes de cerrar as pálpebras - ao mesmo tempo em que ele fazia o mesmo. E então, ela e Elliot estavam se beijando. Bem, talvez aquilo não pudesse ser chamado de beijo, era mais um contato cauteloso entre duas bocas, mas era a _dele_. Elliot. Ele se afastou por um segundo, "ah, deus, pensei que tinha perdido você também, Liv", apenas para se posicionar melhor e, agora sim, beijá-la. Ela sentiu, a princípio, o gosto de cerveja e vinho se mesclando. E então, o gosto _dele_. Os lábios dele. Se pressionando contra os seus, se entreabrindo. Ela suspirou. Sabia que era errado, tão errado, mas estivera a ponto de perdê-lo para sempre e o medo, o pânico, pediam por alguma recompensa.

Ela o beijou de volta.

---

apresentando, a tal fic ENORME - postada aos pedaços.

uma das minhas coisas preferidas sobre fics é a capacidade de tapar buracos, preencher entrelinhas, etc. tiop, não vemos TODOS os segundos das vidas do elliot e da olivia mostrados na série - quem é que sabe o que acontece pouco antes de uma cena que vemos lá? ninguém :P também não sou muito de escrever sobre "as coisas como elas deveriam ser" (elliot mais interessado na olivia, sejogando mais e tal), mas "as coisas como elas são" - ou seja: assumir o relacionamento E/O como ele anda, hoje (eu diria que quase no mesmo nível do outro casamento dele, o oficial) e descobrir/inventar um motivo pra isso. esta é a minha teoria assumidamente sem noção :D

olivia só descobre a verdade sobre sua mãe não ter sido estuprada, afinal, na temporada 8 então, no começo da fic, ela ainda acha que o estupro aconteceu mesmo, blablablah. e: a idéia pra essa fic surgiu mais ou menos na época do episódio 10 x 10, então, eu dificilmente vou considerar outros depois deste ;D e: não sei se ficou claro, mas a fic começa no final da sérima temporada (pouco depois de "web").

er. atualização só quando eu conseguir ver o começo da oitava temporada =/ (no máximo até o final desse mês, eu espero).


End file.
